Courage
by Lady Hurricane
Summary: One-shot. Draco does a little soul-searching, and tries to find within himself a little of that Gryffindor courage. Fluffy :


**Disclaimer: If I owned the amazing material that you recognize, I would probably be living in a castle on my own private island in the Pacific. As it is, I'm in my living room in rural New England. Hm.**

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed heavily. At age 23, he was possibly the most sought-after (*ahem* - _stalked_) bachelor in all of London. He had been ranked the sixth richest wizard in the world by the _Wizard Times_, and he was undoubtedly the most handsome catch a girl dare hope for. To the great chagrin of his groupies, however, he had been dating the lovely head of St. Mungo's for nearly four years now. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, witty and clever witch he had ever laid eyes upon. They were a very good match. _And it had been four sodding years_. But he was bloody afraid. Merlin, for the first time in his life, snarky Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire, was scared out of his designer-brand pants.

Draco reached into his jacket pocket and fingered the small velvet box that he had been carrying around with him for the better part of two months.

And he still hadn't the courage to ask her. He knew she'd say yes… didn't he? She loved him, he knew that. But that didn't stop her from being the most difficult woman on the face of the earth. Draco feared that she would have some delusional idea of being independent for the rest of her life. Independent, she could be, but he was determined that she would wear his ring as well.

Draco continued walking slowly down the sidewalk, each step bringing him a little closer to her flat. The streetlights glowed dimly, basking the new snow in a yellow light. Large, fluffy snowflakes drifted down leisurely, dusting the old snow with a layer of new. Everything seemed so still, so serene. Draco inhaled deeply, seeking consolation and strength from his tranquil surroundings. For once, he slowed down and truly appreciated what was around him. The scenery was beautiful, and he couldn't have asked for a more perfect night to ask her. Draco tilted his head back and allowed a few snowflakes to land on his pale face, searching the heavens with his slate-gray eyes. If there was one thing he could have granted tonight, it would be some of that bloody courage that those insufferable Gryffindors were known for. He shook his head slightly, and all of the snow that had accumulated on his head fell down from his silky locks. He continued to trudge along, trying to find the courage within himself to ask her.

He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor. _Thank Merlin for that,_ he thought wryly. But he _was_ a Malfoy, and would allow himself to be afraid no longer. This was getting beyond ridiculous. It was a simple question, wasn't it? _No,_ he decided, it wasn't. He would be asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. He would be asking her to give up the independence that she held so dear for him.

He was barking mad. He must be. What was he waiting for? She would probably tire of waiting, and move on. These irrational thoughts continued to flow through his head in this fashion until he found himself standing on her doorstep. He stopped and simply stared at the door in a most un-Malfoylike manner. Tonight was the night. He had to do it – there would be no more putting it off. She didn't deserve a coward.

Draco loved her. He loved her as he had never loved anyone in his life. Hell, she had been the one who taught him to love in the first place. She was his everything, and he couldn't live without her. He knew for a fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to wake up every single morning with her by his side. He wanted to raise a family with her – and be the father to his kids that Draco's own father wasn't to him. She was _his_, and it would remain that way forever. With this last fiery thought in his fair head, he determinedly raised his fist and knocked on her door. From this night on, even men who didn't know either of them would leave his bride be when they caught sight of _his_ ring on her finger.

The door opened, and before him stood the love of his life, her arms held open for him, a smile playing on her lips. Draco stepped into her warm embrace, closing the door carefully behind them.

"Ooh, Draco, you're all snowy!" She squealed, stepping away from him. "Take your coat off, before you soak my entire carpet," she ordered.

He smiled – she was still as bossy as ever. He liked a woman who knew what she wanted. He obediently removed his jacket and hung it on her coat rack. He began to reach into the pocket, but then hesitated. Should he do it now? Would she refuse him because he wet her carpet? He chided himself for even thinking such a ridiculous thing, and slapped himself mentally. His love was now gazing at him confusedly, concern dominant in her brown eyes. Before he could allow himself any more second thoughts, he quickly reached in and grabbed the box, pulling it out into the open. He prayed silently that her answer would be yes, and that his actions wouldn't betray his anxiousness.  
Draco dropped to one knee in front of her, taking in her fuzzy pajamas and astonished expression, and thought that he would indeed die if her answer was anything but yes.

"Hermione Granger, I love you more than anything else in this life or any other. I want nothing more than to spend the remainder of my days by your side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked back from the beautiful ring he was holding up, to Draco. Her eyes filled with tears, and she nodded slowly, jumping into his arms as he rose and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Draco," she managed to whisper into his chest.

He felt tears sting his own eyes as he proclaimed his love for her. She had indeed made him the happiest man alive. Draco Malfoy knew that no matter how the first part of his life had played out, he would be loved and wanted for the rest of it.

**Authors' Note:** This is just a little shortie that popped into my head during double Geometry once upon a time. Enjoy, and review to let me know what you think! =]br

_Lady Nymphadora_


End file.
